Heart de Roommate
|publisher= |designer= |engine= |released= |genre=Eroge, Visual novel |modes=Single-player |ratings= |platforms= Microsoft Windows |media= CD-ROM |requirements= }} Heart de Roommate is a visual novel developed by AngelSmile. Its was translated into English by G-Collectionswww.g-collections.com. Gameplay The gameplay in Heart de Roommate needs little interaction from the player as most of the game is played by reading text along screen which indicates the narration, inner thoughts, or dialogues between the characters. At different points in the game, the player will be faced with a decision of two or more choices, of which may progress the player in a specific path in the game and may have a positive or negative effect on the player. Heart de Roommate is divide into twenty-six different "episodes" and is played like an anime, even having an episode preview for each upcoming episode. It also has a special episode in which the characters announce which character will be the main heroine for the next half of the game, depending on the choices made by the player, this episode may or may not appear. Story Yusuke Sawada had just been transferred by his parents into a new school, Aiho Academy. But, unfortunately, his parents forgot to enroll him in the dorm, and the apartment he was planning on staying in burnt down as he arrived. While complaining about his current situation, he is mistaken for a panty thief and attacked by a girl, Asumi Hirota, who happens to be his former childhood acquaintance. After realizing who he is, Asumi assumes that he is there to threaten her, and becomes uneasy. Asumi, believing Yusuke has something on her, decides to do something for him under one condition: he must not tell anyone her secret. However, Yusuke does not know what the secret is, but decides to pretend he does. After Asumi explains her condition, Yusuke asks if Asumi can give him a place to stay, Asumi agrees and takes him to the girl's dorm, but, because the dorm doesn't let males in the dorm, she must sneak him in. After meeting the roommates, he is accepted (with some debates) into their room. Characters *'Yusuke Sawada' The main character, this is who the player will play as. He complains constantly about things going bad in his life and believes he has bad luck. *'Asumi Hirota' The self-appointed leader of the roommates. She is very energetic and is constantly picking on Yusuke, she can become angry very quickly but, despite her outward appearance, is very kind and sweet. *'Tomoe Katsuragi' She is a shy, sweet girl who cares deeply for her friends. When first meeting Yusuke she is very shy toward him as she isn't good with guys, but as time passes, she grows to like him. *'Marumu Ogamayama' A very strange and a quiet girl who shows very little emotion. She doesn't say much but when she does talk, it is usually in a joking manner. Her lack of emotion is due to an accident where she damaged her brain causing her to lose all of her emotions. *'Namiki Honjo' Yusuke's cousin who makes him call her sister. She is just as energetic as Asumi and even has a similar hair style and color to her. She is a little older than the roommates but is in the same grade as them. *'Yoshiko Yagami' She is the homeroom teacher of the Four roommates and is very kind to her students, even will to bend rules as to get them out of trouble and putting her own self on the line to help them. Notes and references External links *Heart de Roommate at g-collections.com Category:2002 video games Category:Eroge translated into English Category:Eroge Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games